


Where Do You Go When It's Over?

by redd_png



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), might fuck around and make more chapters of this, once again im writing a fic about how phil is a shitty dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_png/pseuds/redd_png
Summary: “Since when was anarchy a Philza Minecraft thing??” Jack retorted, not expecting Phil to answer.“Since it made me kill my son you idiot!” Phil cried. A look of anger and pain shone through his eyes.In the mess of everything, Tommy perked his head at that statement. Huh. He thought“Since when did you ever care about Wilbur.” Tommy said flatly, his dull blue eyes looked up at Phil.He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, he really hadn’t. The noise suddenly stopped as everyone stopped to turn at Tommy.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Where Do You Go When It's Over?

The skies were gray and dull, a thick scent of gunpowder and ash. Everyone knew what the outcome was going to be today, even if they didn’t believe it, they could sense the feeling in their hearts. It was January 6th, the day of the Doomsday war.

The dark violet obsidian platforms formed dark shadows over everyone, standing above was Techno, Phil, and Dream. The citizens of L’Manberg all frenzied, seeing their home get reduced to a crater. It was loud, almost too loud, with the combination of the explosions from the tnt and withers, and everyone yelling. 2 distinct voices could be heard, Phil and Jack Manifold.

“Since when was anarchy a Philza Minecraft thing??” Jack retorted, not expecting Phil to answer.

“Since it made me kill my _son_ you **idiot!** ” Phil cried. A look of anger and pain shone through his eyes.

In the mess of everything, Tommy perked his head at that statement. _Huh_. He thought

“Since when did you ever care about Wilbur.” Tommy said flatly, his dull blue eyes looked up at Phil.

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, he really hadn’t. The noise suddenly stopped as everyone stopped to turn at Tommy.

Phil looked at Tommy in disbelief “What do you mean Tommy?? Wilbur’s my son! Of course I care about him!”

Tommy felt his heart sink and his anger rise. “But you never have!” Tommy snapped “When the FUCK have you ever spent time with us? All you ever did was spend time with Techno!” Tommy was properly shouting at this point, his throat burning with a rage he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Tommy-” Phil tried to cut in.

“No, stop, STOP!” Tommy cried. Fittingly, it started to rain. “You don’t know anything about me! You never knew anything about **US**!” Tommy dropped to the floor, the wet grass and mud soaked into his cargo pants.

“The only time you ever cared about Wilbur was when he was going to blow up L’Manberg! What? Did you think after years of never caring and then suddenly caring about him was going to make him stop?” Tommy’s voice cracked as he choked out a broken sob.

Suddenly, a gust of wind chilled his body and a warm pair of arms wrapped around the young boy. Tommy looked up to see Philza. Tommy quickly shifted away from the older man.

“Don’t fucking touch me” Tommy’s voice was raspy and quieter.

“You’ve already lost your chance to be a good father.” Everyone watched as Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand and started walking.

“Let’s go to our bench, Tubbo.” Tommy said in a soft tone. Tubbo looked at him in a sympathetic gaze before taking his hand.

The pair walked out of everyone's sight, as the faint sound of rain and wither explosions could be heard in the background. L'Manberg slowly becoming a hole of what it once was, but it didn't matter anymore. That final interaction was the final thing that broke Tommy. He now realizes that the discs never mattered. L'Manberg never mattered. Because the only thing that ever truly mattered to Tommy now was Tubbo. They sat at the bench, it was far enough away from the rest of L'Manberg that it wasn't blown up. The bench was slightly drenched in rain, but they didn't care. They sat in silence for a while, but not uncomfortable, it was a comforting silence. A silence you can only get from 2 friends who truly understand each other.

"So... What now?" Tubbo asked.

"We...I...I don't know, actually..." Tommy looked at the sun. "Y'know usually I never have a plan for anything but, this feels different."

"Different? How?"

"I don't know, it's just... this is the first time I felt free in a while" Tommy laughed breathlessly as he looked at his best friend "Tubbo,"

Tubbo looked back at Tommy "Yeah?"

"Lets run away together"

**Author's Note:**

> i might actually make another chapter of this :0


End file.
